


Oops

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental, F/F, Humor, Romance, Simultaneous freakout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: Yes, they both thought, unaware each was thinking the same thing. This was perfect. This was how things should be. A dear friend, a good show, and nary a care in the world.





	Oops

Lapis didn't so much as bat as eyelash as she heard Peridot clamber up into their Designated Camp Pining Hearts Viewing Spot (name a work in progress). Wordlessly, she raised her arms, the smaller gem burrowing into her lap, feet between Lapis' legs, bushy green head nestled on her chest.

"What episode?" Peridot asked with a yawn.

"Twenty-four." replied Lapis, curling a hand beneath Peridot's chin and scratching, making the green gem purr softly. "I think I missed something during the first half of the two-parter."

"How stupid Percy's hair looks after he gets out of the pool?"

A snort escaped Lapis as she smiled. "Nah, something else. I'll know it when I see it."

The two sat in silence as they watched their show. It was a comforting, familiar rhythm, one they settled into after a good, long while. Lapis watched Peridot more than she watched the TV, smiling at the way her face silently contorted into expressions reacting to the show. Even though she'd more than likely seen the episode a thousand times, minimum, it still managed to entertain her like it was her first time watching. 

That was probably the thing Lapis loved most about Peridot. That she was able to still enjoy something long after the novelty had supposedly worn off. 

While Lapis was lost in her musings, Peridot was in her own. The water gem's chest was warm and comfy as always, and even though here were shorter by a large margin, she could still intertwine them seamlessly, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. At least that's what Steven said. She still didn't fully understand his human expressions, but she understood the part about them fitting together.

With Lapis around, everything, even this crazy blue world, made perfect sense.

Yes, they both thought, unaware each was thinking the same thing. This was perfect. This was how things should be. A dear friend, a good show, and nary a care in the world.

A sudden warmth coursed through them, and faded back to normal heat almost instantly.

"What was that?" asked Peridot, who then took a short pause. Did her voice always sound like that? So...silken?

"Dunno." replied Lapis. "Heater, maybe?" Odd. Her voice never sounded so...impish before.

"I don't think we have one. We've probably just spent too long cooped up in here. Wanna get some fresh air?"

"Yeah, sure."

Peridot reached for the remote, and promptly screamed.

Her arm was longer. Much longer. And slender. And not the classic green she had her whole life. It was thin, svelte, even, and a serene light blue, with the faintest traces of green shimmering just beneath the surface, like an echo of her former familiar Peridot.

"What the what!?" exclaimed a terrified voice, its owner waving her arm. "What happened!? I don't know! Why's my arm all...blue!?"

The freakout caused them to stumble and fall, letting out a weary 'Oof' as body met wood. Scrambling to their feet, they ran to the nearest mirror, and screamed again, louder.

The second they saw themselves, Peridot and Lapis knew what happened. They were taller, so much taller, four arms coming from a thin, curvy body. Expressive, blue-green eyes were widened in a mix of shock and excitement. Full lips quivered nervously. Long, aquamarine hair fell to her mid-back. A blue-green backless dress with yellow accents swished around lithe, shapely legs and brushed bare ankles. And on the crown of her head and on her back was a gem, each a brilliant turquoise, the first an inverted triangle, the second a delicate water droplet.

"Oh my gosh..." she spoke. "Oh. My. Gosh." She dropped the mirror, not even caring that it cracked as it fell. "Did we? Yeah...we did. But how!? I...I don't know! We were just watching TV! I know! But...but...we didn't even dance or any of that fancy stuff!"

She grabbed her head with all four arms, shaking like a leaf, stumbling on shaky legs. "Okay, we need to calm down. I am calm! Well, then **_I_** need to calm down! Wait...is I 'we' now? I don't know. Ugh, Pearl would kill us for bad grammar."

Her head snapped up as an idea occurred to her. Pearl. Who was with Steven. Steven would know what to do! "We gotta call Steven! Wait...or do I? How does this work!? Why are you asking me!?"

Racing back into the barn, they found their phone and tried to dial Steven's number, only to fail when their finger smashed the phone into pieces with one press.

"...Okay, plan B. What's that? I was hoping you would know! Oh, I'm supposed to know everything!? Well, yes! You're the smart one! ...You think I'm smart? Of course you're smart, you noodle! Hmm...wait, if we're...y'know...we could...fly?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I guess that could work. Of course it will! I'm the smart one! Then what am I? The cute one who doesn't take any guff from anybody? ...Am I blushing? I feel like I'm blushing. I wanna be blushing. That was super sweet. Sweet later! We gotta get to Steven!"

She focused. As much as she could. She felt the water materialize around her and flow outwards. But rather than the almost blob-like, shapeless wings she was used to, they instead formed into two pairs of majestic, almost angelic wings. "Whoa...did you do that...or did I? Uh, I think we both did it. That's how this works, right? We'll find out when we get to Steven!" And, with a huff, she was off, watery wings spreading across the night sky.

-/-/-/-/-

Steven valued his sleep. To him, the hours between 9pm and 6am did not exist, save for the express purpose of getting much-needs rest. So, when someone knocked on his door at exactly 10:15pm, he was, understandably, irked.

Grumbling and stomping his way to the door, he was prepared to give whoever was on the side of it a good (but pleasant) earful. Until he saw it was a giant woman.

For a while, both stared at each other, neither saying a word. Steven rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming again. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was another Homeworld gem here to kill him. "Good evening?" he greeted, hand at the ready for his shield. 

"Hey, Steven." the large gem greeted. "Sorry to wake you."

That was certainly a shock. The Homeworld gems never addressed him by name. They just called him Rose. And why did this one sound like Peridot and Lapis?

...Oh. _Oh._ **_OH._** Steven's eyes nearly bugged out of his sockets as a his grin threatened to split his face as realization hit him. 

Before the new gem could stop him, Steven raced to the kitchen, grabbed a pot and pan, and began banging them together as fast as his hands could muster. 

"GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL!" From a different corner of the house, each appeared, weapons at the ready.

"Steven, what's the--" Garnet's voice trailed off as she took notice of the large gem in the living room, waving shyly at the trio.

"Hi, guys." she greeted, in a very familiar voice.

Garnet's glasses flickered away as all three eyes widened to the size of dishes.

"Oh, my goodness." whispered Pearl as her spear fell limply from her hands. Amethyst, for a rare time, was lost for words, but appeared to be vibrating with such happiness it appeared as if she would exit the physical realm at any moment. "...Lapis? ...Peridot?"

The mystery gem looked down at herself, her legs, and her arms. "...Actually, if I'm being honest...I think it's Turquoise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GSKashmir for pointing out a glaring error in the story~


End file.
